Digital Princess
by Access Butterfly
Summary: Ulrich/Aelita - He didn't know when it happened. No, there was absolutely no way he could remember. It just happened. Within the blink of an eye, Ulrich Stern was caught in what he felt to be a terrible, horrible, love square. - One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Digital Princess

He didn't know when it started. No, there was absolutely no way he could remember. It just _happened_. Within the blink of an eye, Ulrich Stern was caught in what he felt to be a terrible, horrible love square. Never one for drama, he kept quiet. Real quiet. His friends started to notice – even _she_ started to notice. But he wouldn't say anything. The two Einsteins of the group were happy – beyond happy – with each other, and he wouldn't let his confused feelings get in the way of that.

Besides, he would muse, what would she see in me, besides the star soccer player and master samurai?

Nothing, he supposed. So he kept quiet. Because his princess was happy. Beyond happy. And he wasn't.

* * *

Ulrich wasn't too smart when it came to girls. That was Odd's department of expertise. Having dated every girl in the eighth grade, he was the person to go to with those kinds of situation.

His secret was more than just a secret. It was the decision that would lead the group to greater lengths or ruin. Crush or not – because he knew for a fact he felt something more than a mere crush – the samurai was certain he was at the center of it. She was too, obliviously of course.

School was so difficult. Work was annoying, fellow peers judging your ever move, teachers belittling you, and disastrous romances that were definitely not meant to be. Whether it was fate's cruel nature or the world was playing some kind of sick joke on him, he was certain he preferred pink over black. He didn't want to. It just happened in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You _were_ in love with _Yumi_. But then one day you woke up and _now_ you're in love was _Aelita_. You don't want to tell her in fear of both rejection and causing trouble in the group. Yet you want to act on it somehow without raising an alarm with the others?"

"That seems about right."

"And if she does accept your feelings, you'll just dump whatever feelings Yumi has for you or whatever feelings Jeremie and Aelita have for each other?"

"Well, when you say it like that…"

"You are real piece of work. I can't believe you'd think I'd help you with something like this."

"Don't tell, okay? I won't act on it, swear, just don't tell."

"Fine... So what's the plan?"

"Plan-… what?"

"If I'm gonna help, we need a plan."

"Thanks, Odd."

"Sure thing, good buddy."

* * *

Another attack. Another reason to be close to her. Was it selfish of him to be glad X.A.N.A was attacking? Maybe, but that was beside the point.

He watched her step into the scanner, face serious and determined. As the doors closed, Ulrich met her eyes. Green met brown. Lost met found. Angel met warrior. Aelita met Ulrich. But just for an instant. It was just him and her, Jermemie's voice fading away as she smiled and waved. He could do nothing but stare. Then the doors closed and he was off to Lyoko, a silent promise to keep his princess safe.

* * *

The Mountain Sector. If it were the real world, he could swear he felt a cool breeze. So high up from the digital sea, so many places X.A.N.A's monsters could be hiding.

His pink princess stood behind him, a habit both of them couldn't help but give into. Ulrich felt himself take a step backwards, her chest pressing slightly into his back. _A habit_, he scolded himself, _just a stupid habit that I love._ Looking around, the cost was clear.

"A tower has been activated Northeast of where you all are. Get going, I don't want Aelita in there too long."

He didn't even bother to hide his frown. "Relax, Einstein. I'll take care of her." Not 'we' but 'I'. In front of him, Yumi narrowed her eyes. Odd sighed somewhere in the distance. Because he was his best friend, the blonde would stay quiet. Not his business. Not entirely.

* * *

"Ulrich! Aelita needs your help now!"

The samurai's heart gave a leap as he kicked into high gear. The zoom of his Overbike buzzed in his ears. _Aelita, hold on, I'm coming_. How many Bloks had surrounded them? How fast did they take down Yumi and Odd? How long until they found him, or worse, her? Not long. He had to hurry. His princess needed him.

Turning a corner, Ulrich cursed as pink came into his vision. She was standing stock still, terrified, three Bloks in front of her. "Aelita!" She turned her head and held out a hand. A silent plea for him to save her. Red beams glowed. He needed to hurry.

"Super Sprint!" What use was an Overbike if it couldn't get him to his princess fast enough? He heard the shots, heard her call his name, then silence as stood as her shield. A soft melodic noise filled the air, the ground shifting underneath him. She was singing. Ulrich let himself relax as she took over. His angel, his princess, was finally singing for him. Not for Yumi, not for Odd, not for Jeremie. For him, Ulrich Stern. And he, even if it was for a second, was happy.

* * *

She turned to him, emerald eyes wide with fear. "That should hold them, if only for a little while. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Princess. Just a bump on the head."

He was surprised by her forwardness. Nimble fingers gently slid from his temples to the back of his head, stroking slightly. His breath hitched, eyes squeezed shut. Only his imagination, right? Right?

She continued as if nothing was wrong. Aelita shifted their positions, his head resting on her lap, the dome of rock shaking every now and then as the Bloks continued to attack. It was silent for a moment. It was just him and her. Angel and warrior. Yellow and pink. Ulrich and Aelita. Why couldn't it be like that in the real world? Why did Jeremie have to be the one to save her? Why did Yumi have to make him confused, changing from William to him and back to William? Why couldn't things be simpler, like right then as she stroked his aching head and sung to him quietly?

"Code Lyoko, we'll rest it all. Code Lyoko, be there when you call. Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall. Code Lyoko, stronger after all."

"Princess, where'd you learn that?"

"I made it up. Do you like it?"

"Definitely."

* * *

The dome was failing. Aelita stood behind Ulrich, hand tightly clutching the back of his shirt. The samurai gripped his katana tighter and tighter as the walls came falling down. The three Bloks were still there, waiting for them. The tower was so close. They needed to save to world.

With a slight bump of his shoulder, he pushed her hand back, wiping over her bracelet, wings sprouting from her back. "Go, Aelita. I got this." She didn't let go. Instead, he felt his feet lift, invisible air pushing his hair back. She hadn't left him. She wouldn't leave him. He smiled.

* * *

Ulrich wasn't stupid. Sure he wasn't as smart as Jeremie, but he was no Odd. The moments that he had with Aelita a week ago were nothing more than his princess unknowingly making his crush on her more than just a crush. In love? Maybe not there, but very close to it. Her soft voice rang in his ears, her smile clouded his mind, her touch was still hot against his head.

She was everywhere.

_Avoid her_, his mind told him, _avoid her before things get out of hand and you're alone again – don't be stupid._

How could he? She needed him. She turned to him when Jeremie got upset with her naivety, when Yumi was too busy to hang out with her, when Odd was off with another girl. He was always available. He always made himself available. Even when he was busy, blowing it off for her seemed more important.

_It must be done_, his conscience scolded, _think of her confusion when a best friend like you kisses her – the utter awkwardness. She wouldn't want to be your friend anymore. Her eyes are only for Jeremie. What would she see in you other than a pawn? Something she needs?_

No, Ulrich would fight back, she isn't like that. She's an angel, a princess with the kindest heart. I think I love her.

_Then do what's best for her, avoid confrontation. Don't you want to see her happy?_

* * *

"Hello, Ulrich. Want to walk to class with me?"

"Where's Jeremie and Odd?"

"Oh, Jeremie has a cold, so he's at the infirmary. Odd-… well, I really don't know about him."

"Sorry, Princess, but I gotta-… I can't."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's cool. Just go on without me. I-I have to go."

"Wait, Ulrich! Did I do something?"

* * *

She didn't understand. Was this natural? Sure, now that she was human things were a lot clearer but there were always things that didn't make sense. Ulrich Stern was one of them. He had seemed okay when they got out of Lyoko last week, a little quieter, but still the same boy.

Now he wouldn't talk to her unless necessary, didn't walk to class with her, didn't even look at her. Had she done something wrong? She wanted to know. Jeremie? No, he'd only get upset. Yumi? That would lead to an argument with her and Ulrich. Odd!

* * *

"So what do you think I should do?"

The blonde only grinned. "Well, Aelita, there's really nothing much you can do. That's just the way Ulrich is. When something bothers him, he doesn't want to bother anyone else with it either. So, he closes himself off. I can talk to him, if you want?"

"That would be lovely, Odd. Thank you. I miss him."

"You do?" That grin got bigger.

"Of course."

"What do you miss?"

* * *

Aelita blinked. "Well, I miss his-…calmness? He makes me feel safe, I suppose?"

"Very good, Aelita. I'll make sure to tell him!"

"No, Odd! Don't! That's embarrassing!"

"Fine, fine! But, does Jeremie make you feel that way?"

* * *

Guilt had started to sink deep into his heart as he watched her converse with Odd. Most likely talking about him and all the stupid things he was doing. Why was he doing this? How could he be so stupid as to let her go? Jeremie walked over to the duo. Oh, right, he seethed to himself.

Ulrich turned away.

_Think about what Aelita wants, not just your overly confused feelings and emotions – besides, think about the future. She could go so far, and what if you hold her back from what she could really accomplish? Think, stupid, think. _

"I'm sorry Aelita."

* * *

Report cards had come in again. Damn it, so soon. Too soon.

Aelita had approached him, catching him off guard, and snatched the paper right out of his hands. Her eyes grew big and a smile lit her pretty face. Ulrich blanched. His hands reached for the paper, but the pinkette wouldn't give. His heart raced and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. The grades he himself had been too chicken to look at were now in her hands.

"Aelita, c'mon. Give it back!"

"Now, now, Ulrich. I just want to see."

He followed her, oblivious to the fact that they were heading to the forest.

* * *

It worked, the plan had worked! Odd was a genius. The master of tricks and schemes hadn't let her down. She had to remember to thank him next time she saw him.

Ulrich was right behind her. In all honesty, she felt terrible. All of the Lyoko Warriors knew that his grades weren't the best, yet still average compared to Odd's. The way he panicked and how he was so desperate to get the report card back made her stomach sink. _But,_ she told herself, _it's the only way he'll look – or even talk! – to me._

The chase finally stopped when they came to the middle of the forest. Never had either of them gone so deep before. There's a first time for everything. "Aelita, it's not funny. Now, give me it back."

"I'm sorry, Ulrich, but not until you tell me what's bothering you. Did I do something wrong? Tell me, and I'll fix it."

"Nothing's wrong. Give me-"

"Don't lie to me!" All movement stopped.

The wind stopped blowing. The earth stopped spinning. Time stopped ticking. Ulrich stopped breathing. Aelita did not stop screaming.

* * *

"I don't get it! I don't! I'm new to this, Ulrich! There are things AIs don't learn when they're locked away in computers for most of their lives! And you not talking to me for some unknown reason is just getting me even more confused! Tell me, so I can fix it and we can be friends again! I want you to call me princess again, and I want you to be my good buddy! And-"

Her space was invaded. He breathed the same breath she did. He was so close… so close.

"Stop playing the role of victim. We're not in Lyoko, so toughen up. You're not defenseless anymore. Quit acting like it."

When had tears spilled? It didn't matter, because her vision blurred and her heart broke. With clenched teeth and a glare Aelita whispered," J-Jerk." His report card was carried away by the wind.

* * *

He tossed in his bed. Again. He couldn't sleep. Her hurt expression and tears stabbed him in the heart_. It needed to be done,_ his conscience reminded_, she needed to be let go_.

"Go to hell," he mumbled. _Just go to hell_.

Odd would never tell him that he was awake as he took off out of the room.

It wasn't his business. Not entirely.

* * *

Two months had passed. Aelita didn't talk to Ulrich. Ulrich tried in vain not to talk to Aelita. Yumi was on edge. Odd was nervous. Jeremie was neutral. Things hadn't been so tense in a long time.

Graduation. Oh yeah, that too. Things couldn't get any worse. With XANA gone the world could rest in peace. Ulrich couldn't.

On the day after graduation, she had turned up. She didn't speak. She didn't look at him. She just stood there in front of his door, hands clenched at her sides. Something in his gut told him to run, something in his mind told him to speak, something in his heart told him to stay.

"I," she started," have been so stupid."

"Me too, princess. Me too."

* * *

Things went slow for both of them. Neither wanting to lose the other, they were stuck to the hip. He'd walk with her to their classes, and walked her to the different ones they had. She saved him a seat during lunch and gym. He taught her how to fight. She taught him the periodic table. Perfect balance.

"You're getting better at this, Ulrich! I'm very proud of you!"

* * *

She had come to his dorm late one night. He was half asleep and she looked like some sort of angel out of his dreams.

And he was certain that she had told him Jeremie had let her go. He was too sleepy to feel her kiss his cheek.

* * *

The day she announced it was a sunny one. It was a happy day, but Aelita didn't feel like celebrating, in fact she felt like vomiting.

With every breath she took, the pain in her stomach lessened, but not completely before she was face to face with him in the cafeteria.

"Ulrich Stern. Please go out with me!" He had dropped his plate full of spaghetti all over their shoes.

* * *

Odd turned to his friends. Yumi sat quietly, eyes downcast but a nod of acceptance nonetheless. Jeremie had a neutral face, eating as if nothing had happened at all.

_Now why do I feel like I'm the only that wants to scream yahoo?_

* * *

He had dragged her to the forest. The exact same spot where she had confronted him, and where they had argued.

Turning to her, face serious it almost reminded her of his father, Ulrich stared. Aelita fidgeted with the hem of her dress. The samurai stood stalk still – his gaze burned wholes into her face. Aelita almost couldn't take it. She grabbed his stiff hand and asked again. "Ulrich Stern. Please go out with me."

"Why?"

_There goes my chance. _

"Why would you go so low as to ask me out? Do you know what was on my report card? All Cs and one A, and that was in P.E! I'm a good for nothing, Aelita. You need to see that! Maybe I wanted to be your boyfriend. I do. But I can't hold you back! You're a genius, hardcore DJ. I'm nothing but scraps. You can go places, I can't. You deserve better! Yo-"

"Maybe I don't want to go places. Maybe I just want to sit beside you during class. Maybe I get bored talking about physics and computers from time to time. Maybe I love soccer just as much as you. Maybe I think I want to be your girlfriend. Can you think about what I want?"

* * *

Odd grabbed Samantha's hand as she entered the Kadic. Finally she had been accepted, and now he could be with her. She smiled at him. He smiled at her.

"Hey there, love birds!"

"You're one to talk, good buddy."

Ulrich and Aelita walked up to the pair, hands linked together. Ulrich grinned and casted a side glance to the pinkette. Odd raised an eyebrow. Samantha smiled. Yumi and Jeremie would show up later; William stuck with Yumi, Jeremie had his nose buried in a book. Things seemed alright again.

"Hey, princess."

"Yes, Ulrich, dear?"

"I love you."

* * *

**[A/N: I guess I just wanted to try something out, a one-shot. My first one-shot was a failed experiment to test out my writing skills. Tell me what you think of this one. I've always had a slight thing for U/A, but I will always love U/Y, A/J, and O/S (the S meaning Samantha, not Sissi, ew). Moving on! – give me the honest truth. And for those of you who know my other stories, I will be updating when I get the chance. School is a pain, I think you should understand -.-. Ja ne!]**


End file.
